


Easter Eggs

by Seductresses_Temple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is such a good dad, Easter Eggs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack, dad!Draco, dad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductresses_Temple/pseuds/Seductresses_Temple
Summary: The one in which Draco's so stressed about being a good dad he momentarily forgets he's a wizard.





	Easter Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one so much. Another prompt from the drabble challenge list over on my tumblr @seductresses-temple which was number 98. "The store ran out of Easter eggs." I think panicked Dad Draco is the cutest, honestly.

 

“Mm,” Harry rolled over, enjoying a deep, languid stretch as he savoured those lingering, delicious moments between sleeping and awakening that always seemed to be pure, disoriented bliss. The bed felt exceptionally soft, the sheets cool against his skin. Harry wasn’t sure what about a good night’s sleep always made things so wonderful in the morning but he wasn’t above questioning simple, pure pleasures. He smiled, grinning from ear to ear as he tossed back the covers and sat up. His face immediately fell. 

 

“Draco, love, what’s wrong?” Harry brows knitted together as he watched Draco pace the length of their bedroom looking as if he were nearly ready to tear his hair out. He was muttering to himself, too quietly for Harry to hear, but he looked positively undone. 

 

“Draco,” Harry sprang from the bed, halting Draco in his pacing and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing eye contact. 

 

“Oh, you’re up,” Draco murmured, staring at Harry in shock. He blinked several times before his eyes became wide and glassy. 

 

“The store ran out of Easter eggs, Harry. How can they be  _ out  _ of Easter eggs on  _ Easter _ ? This is a disaster. It’s Scorpius’ first Easter, at least the first one he’s likely to remember. It’s Easter morning and we don’t have any eggs for him and the rest of the children. They’re going to be devastated, Harry, absolutely gutted. How can the store be out of Easter eggs? Scorpius was so excited, Harry, it’s all he’s been talking about for the past three weeks. He’s so proud of me. ‘My Daddy’s throwing an  Easter Egg hunt!’ he tells everyone that listens! He’s going to be heartbroken, Harry, heartbroken! How can the bloody store be out of bloody Easter eggs? I Apparated to three different stores...Harry,” Draco groaned, burying his face in Harry’s chest.

 

“I’m a terrible father,” Draco whispered into Harry’s collar, miserable and defeated. 

 

“Well,” Harry began softly “s’not how I thought my day was going to go this morning,” he kissed the crown of Draco’s head, stroking his feather light hair gently. “You aren’t a bad father,” he reassured, walking slowly over to the bed so he could sit the two of them down. 

 

Draco cast a glare his way but it didn’t have any of the usual Malfoy heat behind it. “You aren’t,” Harry smiled “the fact that you’re driving yourself so bonkers to the point that you’ve seemingly forgotten you’re a wizard and can simply transfigure some rocks into Easter eggs shows just how much you happen to love our son.” Harry gave his husband a very Cheshire-esque smile. If he had a tail it would no doubt be flicking contentedly behind him as he watched the gears shift in Draco’s mind. 

 

“Oh…” Draco blinked, worrying his thumbnail between his teeth as his brows furrowed together in consternation. “I’ve been driving myself barmy for the past half hour...help me find some rocks before Scorpius wakes up?” Draco was up and leaving the room before Harry even had a chance to reply. 

 

“Sure, love,” Harry sniggered, following his very cute and tiny husband out of the bedroom wondering just what kind of hex Draco would send his way if he ever called him ‘cute’ or ‘tiny’ out loud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
